So Annoying
by NamiMakimono
Summary: You know how sometimes you're so tired that you just want to pass out? Then someone comes and keeps you awake? Yeah, it's one of those nights. Sasuke X OC


Sadly I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from it.

But my chibis do control them from time to time.

* * *

**So Annoying…**

What. The. Hell.

She stared blankly at the person on the other side of her front door as he stared back at her, "What do you want?" He stood there for a few minutes before he grinned and tried to come inside only to be stopped by her, "Don't even. How would your fangirls like to know that their 'Sasuke-kun' keeps trying to get me?"

He paled more as he looked all 16 years, "You wouldn't."

She pushed him outside and glared, "I would. I could handle it for a while, but this coming over before the sun's up and trying to force your way inside is getting old fast."

Sasuke blinked and finally recognized how tired she looked as she stood slumped against the doorframe wearing a pair of loose pajama pants and a tight tank top with her long dark brown hair hanging in her tired light brown eyes.

He took a step forward and quickly raised his hands up as she got ready to push him away again, "How much sleep have you had this week?"

She blinked and stood up straight and thought, "Less than ten hours total," she sighed and rubbed her temples, "Between missions and you I can't relax and sleep."

Sasuke looked guilty then thought of an idea, "Let me help, Tsumi," he held up his hand as she began to say something, "Then I'll go home and leave you alone."

"What happened to you?" she gapped as she stepped aside and let him inside, then shut the door and locked it.

He made his way to her kitchen and began to make some tea, "Kakashi said we have the day off and I feel bad now for being a pain in the ass. Just let me do one nice thing then I'm gone."

Tsumi blinked then shrugged and walked into the living room and sat on her big comfy soft leather couch, sinking into it slightly. She tried to relax but looked up as a cup was sat on the table in front of her. She took it carefully as he sat on the other end of the couch and gently sipped the hot drink, then looked over to Sasuke.

"It's honey. That helps me calm down when I can't by myself," he sighed as she nodded and took another sip then sat the cup down and leaned back sighing deeply as the drink coursed through her, unknotting tense muscles.

A sudden tug on her arm pulled Tsumi to lay down on the couch. She looked up glaring at Sasuke as he shook his head and touched her temples then began to rub in gentle circles.

Surprisingly, her body began to relax as he continued. A small smile met her lips as her head was guided into his lap as a pillow. It stayed that way for a few soft minutes before she began to doze off.

Tsumi don't know how long she was out, but when she woke up Sasuke was asleep with her pulled up into his chest and his arms wrapped carefully around her waist. She glanced at a clock and realized she'd been asleep for over five hours. So that means he stayed the whole time.

She moved causing Sasuke to move. He mumbled something in his sleep gently put his hand on her head, running his fingers through her hair softly. Even asleep he was trying to calm her down.

She blinked, why is he doing this for her? She always thought the mighty Uchiha Sasuke only wanted her because she ignored him. But now, now she didn't know.

Tsumi tapped his arm gently waking him up. He glanced down at her and smiled softly, "How was your nap?"

She blinked, "Why are you doing this for me?"

He shook his head, "I told you when we were 13, I'll tell you now. I love you, I've always loved you Tsumi."

She sat up slowly and looked at him as he sat up, "Why do I have a feeling that you're telling the truth?"

"Because I am," he turned towards her as she sighed and closed her eyes and thought, then nodded and looked at him with determination, "What're you doing Tsumi?"

She leaned over to him, making him lean backwards to get away, "Tsumi?" She closed the distance and kissed him.

Sasuke blinked quickly, then closed his eyes and responded back as his hands slowly slid back to her waist.

She pulled back after a few minutes and looked down to see him pout slightly, "I guess I can put up with you and the missions, as long as I can get to sleep like that again."

He grinned as Tsumi stood up and stretched, "Do you know how long it's been since I slept five hours together?" He shook his head as she sat down and leaned against him carefully, "Over a year."

"We'll need to fix that," he said softly as he rubbed her temples again, relaxing her and getting a happy sigh in response. He softly kissed her head and whispered in her ear, "Aishiteru, Tsumi."

She looked up and locked eyes with him and gently smiled, "I love you too, Sasuke."

* * *

**OWARI**


End file.
